Make some noise
by nymphadora026
Summary: Ryelsi fic based on Hannah Montana's Make Some Noise. Kelsi never really had been able to stand for herself but what if someone talked some sense into her...


**It's easy to feel like  
You're all alone  
To feel like nobody knows  
The great that you are  
The good that's inside you  
Is trying so hard to break through**

**Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly  
You won't know if you never try  
I will be there with you all of the way  
You'll be fine**

Kelsi stared, mortified, at Sharpay's new version of "Just Wanna be with you". It really wasn't what she planned first. The song was supposed to be romantic and cute and SLOW! Not htat pop version which seems to be more like a "Hey look at me I'm a star!". Ryan was standing next to her and was stunned too. All the coreography he spent weeks to make for Troy and Gabriella was all changed and Sharpay had no excuses for doing it, she knew how hard he worked. When the song stopped, the blond one turned to them, all smiling.

"So, what d'you think?"

"Well... that's so... you..." answered Kelsi. Ryan stared at her, he knew she hated it but yet, couldn't mentionned it to his sister.

**[Chorus]  
Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah**

**You want to be known  
You want to be heard  
And know you are beautiful  
You have so much to give  
Some change you wanna live  
So shout it out and let it show**

**You have a diamond inside of your heart  
A light that shines bright as the stars  
Don't be afraid to be all that you are  
You'll be fine**

While everyone was packing their things, Ryan went to the piano, where Kelsi was sitting, and leaned on it. She was concentrated in comparing her song and Sharpay's version. The drama king noticed a little tears running down her cheek.

"Why didn't you say anything? I know you hated it, I did." The young girl raised her head and wipped her cheeks. She bit her lower lip, she didn't even know why she let Sharpay get away with it.

"I didn't want to hurt her feelings..." What else could she say? That she wasn't strong enough to stand up against Sharpay, which was true. He glared at her, letting her know he knew exactly why. She sigh... Now, they were alone in the room. Ryan sat down next to her.

"Kelsi... you know she won't kill you if you criticize her once in a while. This song is fantastic the original way, I swear."

"I know... it's just..."

"There's nothing else to say, Kels. You have to stand for yourself, don,t you think it's time someone else than you and me know who you are truly?" Her eyes were filling with tears. She knew all he was saying was true and that one day or another someone would tell her but she wasn't ready, not now, not him.

"Oh no, no, don't cry. Please, don't. I'm sorry " He gently took her head between his hand and wipped away her tears with his thumb. She gently put her hand on his and slid them down so they were on her neck.

"You want me to stand for myself?" He nodded and she leaned forward untill their noses touched, their breath melting together.

**[Chorus]  
Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah**

**[Bridge]  
You can't just sit back and watch the world change  
What matters is what you've got to say  
There's no one else who can stand in your place  
So come on it's never too late**

**Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly  
You won't know if you never try**

"I'll talk to Sharpay tomorow... but I'll need assistance" she whispered. "I can't become independant in a flash..." Ryan swallowed heavily, this sudden proximity with the young composer made him nervous. He manage to get a simple "of course" out of his throat and she leaned even closer untill their lips touched.

**[Chorus]  
Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah  
Hey, hey  
(Make some noise)  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise**

The next day, when Sharpay started to yell at Kelsi about how hard she had worked to remake this song, that the show would be better like that and that she knew better then her what the public loves, not once the young composer flinched. Subtly, Ryan, who was standing behind Kelsi, had put his hand on her back, he would help her through anything and she knew it. A part of her always knew it but she was to shy, to afraid. Finally, she didn't really mind if he was the one who made her realizing all this...

* * *

I was listenning to that song yesterday and I thought it was totally talking about Kelsi! I don't really love my ending but for the rest, I think it's nice...


End file.
